warriors_of_the_wasteland_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Written up on this page, is the history of the two major Clans, and any other major groups seen on this site. =General= The Beginning (Late 1780s – Mid 1800s) :As humans begun establishing their territories across the red earth, so did their stowaways. A colony of stray cats arrived with the initial Fleet. Within them was a tom known as Ambrose, whom rose as a figure head. But he wasn’t the only one. Other cats soon established themselves as leaders as well. This ended with the original colony splitting into different clowders. Each one claiming an area of the early town of Botany. Ambrose, alongside the three other notable leaders – Theophila, Mordecai, and Joseve, were all locked in a war for the rights to the entire territory. :Each of the four leaders saw different qualities in the land, and held different morals and ideals to taking it for themselves. Within the fights that followed many arguments many cats were lost. Including Joseve, who was killed in cold blood by Theophila. Due to this a deep hatred grew between the two groups as they fought for the Bay Area. Theophila grew to be the most powerful of the remaining three. Her group known as the Masons eventually became the ruling clowder of the Bay Area. But the journey there was masked in blood from the beginning. :This squall continued for many years, even long after the death of the original leaders. Their kin continued the fight – having been raised on this and taught what to do by their elders. One of Ambrose’s descendants however made his group flee the area. This young tom known as Ezekiel took the mass of cats further inland to escape the unneeded violence of the Masons and the other groups. :Ezekiel took is group as far as they could walk. The clowder of roughly 20 cats ended up in a drier territory, where a large river cut the land into two. Not wanting to lose anymore cats, he decided they would claim a piece near the banks. The young tom was leader for next couple of years before passing on leadership to his daughter, Damaris. She established laws on what her father had taught her. As she feared the cats from his tales (these being the cats in the Bay Area). Damaris’ laws were taken on quickly by the elder cats of the River clowder – as they too knew the tales. :Eventually Damaris passed away, and her son Bartholomew took over. With him came a new era for the River clowder. The Masons (Mid-late 1800s :After murdering one of her rivals in cold blood, Theophila gained fearful respect from the clowders. Within months of her deed, he clowder grew to twice the size. As cats decided it would be better to be aligned with her rather than against her. These acts fueled her ambition to take over the entire Bay Area. As more cats arrived from the waters, she sent her aides to recruit them. :By the early 1890s, Theophila’s name lived on. Her kin still held onto the streets with an iron grip, and it continued like this for next 100 years. The Clans (Late 1890s) :Bartholomew also begun building on what his mother had done. He used her laws as the clowder’s code to live by. The tom also implemented punishments for disobeying or breaking these codes. As he wanted order throughout the group. Which in its early days numbered in the high 20s. He began assigning cats certain roles. He appointed his mate Katrina as his second in command, and had some cats hunt in the river, while some stayed behind to tend to camp. Katrina only stayed as his deputy until she bore him kits. Two daughters – Azalea and Lake. The sisters grew up and eventually Lake was picked to succeed her father. This caused an argument between the family and Azalea was sent away – exiled from the clowder now known as StreamClan. :In Azalea’s departure a couple cats followed her. With them she created the beginnings of her own group. Finding some other cats – known as Strangers, she began building her Clan. Which she named CaveClan, after the caves that provided shelter to her cats. Near the end of her life she met up with her sister, bringing with her some of her Clan. It was then that the two Clans became known and begun forming a strong hold over the land for many generations to come. :Both of these two had litters, where their first born was picked as leader. This tradition continued for years to come. But amongst this rose other customs – most only seen in one Clan. Traditions & Customs : Category:Important Pages